


Late

by Badassium1970



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Balckwatch McCree, Blackwatch, Commander Reyes, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Platonic Relationships, deadlock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-02-08 22:31:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12874419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: McCree's always late to training, Gabriel wants to know why.





	Late

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to make it really clear that this fic mentions and describes (not in detail) past accounts of rape and abuse so if those kinds of things are triggering to you please do not read.

Jesse dreaded turning eighteen. He never thought he would. A year ago he couldn’t wait to turn eighteen, not that it really meant anything when he did everything illegally, but eighteen was considered an adult and although in Deadlock age had never really been an issue, he could tell there was some sort of hierarchy, and he hoped that being an adult in the eyes of the law would give him more power.

However, Jesse was no longer part of the Deadlock gang, and instead was a member of Blackwatch, well almost. He would start his training when he turned eighteen. Until then he had been given lessons in obedience and what was expected of him. He had also been told of all the horrible crimes he had been made to commit without knowing. Jesse had always thought he was only stealing and killing people who deserved it, but he had been lied to. When he discovered the truth he actually wanted to die for a moment. The images of people he had killed buried in his mind. He’d killed a pregnant lady, the baby didn’t stand a chance of surviving. Jesse never wanted to be that kind of person, killing for no reason.

Reyes could see that finding out the truth was hard for Jesse, and scheduled therapy sessions for Jesse, and when Jesse refused, all but spitting in Reyes' face, Gabriel went to Angela for help. Angela was one of the first people to show kindness to Jesse, Jack wanted to throw the poor boy in jail, and while Gabriel wanted Jesse in Blackwatch, feeling sympathy for someone so young and talented, Jesse wasn’t sure about him, knowing that Gabriel could send him off rot in prison at any moment. While he was still sceptical of Angela, he trusted her more than anyone else he had met.

About six months had passed since Jesse had chosen to join Blackwatch, and he had changed a lot. He knew what he had done in the past was wrong, but he also knew that he had been lied to, and while he couldn’t change the past, he could still do some good. He was ready to become an actual agent, but with that came stricter rules, and Jesse wasn’t sure how he was going to cope with that. He would try his best, but was afraid that his best wouldn’t be good enough. Jesse feared that he would be sent to prison, but he was surprised to find that prison wasn’t his biggest fear. His biggest fear was disappointing Reyes.

In the last six months Jesse had grown closer to his commander. At first, he was reluctant to even speak to Reyes considering one of the people who could quickly send him to prison, however, due to his history the other recruits weren’t exactly friendly, either staying clear of McCree or trying to start a fight. Jesse wanted to fight back, but knew if he did he would be sent straight to prison and instead took the abuse. When Reyes saw that McCree with a black eye and busted lip he immediately took action, telling his team that if anyone hurts Jesse they would immediately be kicked out of Blackwatch, after the Commander was done with them. Gabriel didn’t actually have any intention of hurting his recruits, but they didn’t know that, and it scared them straight. McCree was never bothered again. Still, it took a while for people to try and get close to him, and Reyes could see Jesse was lonely. Jesse was still hesitant when his commander offered him friendship, but within a couple of weeks, they had become unlikely friends, much to Morrison’s dismay. Jesse could see that Reyes cared a lot about Blackwatch, and even just Overwatch in general, and he had a lot of respect for the man. He didn’t want to let him down.

While Jesse was dreading his eighteenth birthday, it wasn’t actually too bad. He had made a few friends and they snuck some beer into the base. At first, Jesse was afraid of Reyes finding out, then Reyes arrived at the little party in Jesse’s dorm a little later that day, when everyone had left, still having work to do. Jesse was a little buzzed but not anywhere close to actually being drunk. Still, he was afraid of Reyes finding out until his commander revealed that he had been hiding a bottle of whisky behind his back. He didn’t let Jesse get full on drunk, but Jesse found himself not minding, and it didn’t seem like Reyes was being overly controlling. They were just talking over a few drinks.

Reyes told him that his training would begin in a week. Jesse was nervous to start training. He knew he was good with a gun, and he’d received some training in other fields, but he knew he was a lot weaker than everyone else here. At least he had bulked up a bit, now that he was able to eat three meals a day, something that was very strange to him and at first, made him feel sick. He had also been very suspicious when he was given food, thinking that there must have been something wrong, or that someone wanted something out of him. Jesse felt that way a lot when he joined Blackwatch, questioning why he got his own room, or why he had a wardrobe filled with new clothes. He asked who he had to repay for these luxuries. Reyes wasn’t surprised at Jesse’s distrust, knowing what gang life was like due to undercover missions, and he told Jesse that he just needed to behave and Jesse had, for the most part.

Now it was his first day as an official member of Blackwatch, and he was already late for training. When he was taking his classes before they would usually be in the afternoon due to the busy schedules everyone had, but now Jesse had to be in training at seven o’clock in the morning. While he was only half an hour late, Jesse knew that Reyes would not be happy with him. It wasn’t his fault, he had set several alarms, and there was an alarm that went off in the hallway that never failed to wake up any of the other recruits. Jesse was the only one who ever managed to sleep through it.

Jesse rushed to get ready, thankful that he had showered the night before, meaning he didn’t look or smell too bad. He brushed his teeth and got dressed before running to the training area for his first close combat lesson as a member of Blackwatch. He’d had a few before when Reyes learnt that Jesse was being attacked, but Jesse knew this was going to be a lot more intense.

When he finally got to the doors of the training area, Jesse considered turning around and going back to his room. He didn’t want to face Reyes, but knew it would probably be worse if he didn’t show his face at all. Jesse took a deep breath before walking into the training area, knowing that all eyes were on him when he made his way over to Reyes, who was looking over something on his tablet.

“Late on your first day. Not a great start is it agent McCree?” Reyes didn’t look up from his holopad. His tone wasn’t angry like Jesse had expected. Instead, he sounded bored. McCree took this to mean that his commander was expecting this, and that made him feel worse.

“Sorry boss I overslept, I won’t let it happen again honestly it was a mistake,” Jesse rambled, trying to explain himself but he didn’t really want to go into a full-on explanation for the reason why he could sleep through anything when he knew the other recruits were listening.

“McCree calm down. I’m not going to punish you for being late on your first day. Just try to be on time tomorrow.”

Jesse nodded, thankful that Reyes wasn’t mad at him.

“Good, now everyone else has a training partner, so you can work with me today. Don’t expect me to go easy on you.” Reyes smirked, and Jesse couldn’t help but roll his eyes. During there first private training lesson McCree had been way too cocky, only to get his pride crushed by Reyes in less than a minute.

“Wouldn’t expect anything less jefe.”

Even though Jesse knew Reyes was holding back during training, by the end of the session Jesse was completely exhausted and his body ached, but he could deal with it. The pain wasn’t any worse than when he had spent the entire day lugging crates of weapons in Deadlock, or when they had to run from the law, sometimes unable to sleep for days. In fact, this was better than then because at least Jesse knew he had a bed he could go to, after he had been to lunch, strategy training and had dinner. He didn’t expect his first day to be so busy, and it didn’t help that he still felt guilty about waking up late. Tomorrow, tomorrow he would be on time.

Three weeks had passed, and Jesse had yet to be on time for training. At first, Reyes was understanding, new recruits often took some time to get used the schedule, but by week two they were never more than a few minutes late. Jesse, however, was still coming to sessions as much as an hour late. While Reyes trusted him, he wondered if Jesse was taking this seriously.

When Jesse came into training the next day, almost forty minutes late, Reyes asked Gerard to cover training for him, and asked Jesse to come with him to his office.

Commander Reyes office wasn’t far from the training area, but for Jesse, the walk felt like it lasted far too long, but at the same time, it was way too short. He took a seat when Reyes told him to and waited for Reyes to tell him that he would be going to prison.

“Jesse, are you okay?” Reyes questioned, clearly concerned which was not what Jesse had expected. Jesse expected Reyes to be angry with him. He’d made a promise and couldn’t keep it. He went against the orders he was given, and even though it wasn’t his fault, well that didn’t matter did it. Jesse was told that the moment he went against direct orders he would be in prison.

“You… you ain’t angry?” Jesse questioned hesitantly, knowing that Reyes could go from acting caring to full-on rage mode in less than a second.

Reyes frowned, looking slightly confused.

“Of course I’m not Jesse. I just wanted to know if we were working you too hard,” Gabriel perched on the edge of his desk. He gave Jesse a small smile, as a way to show that things were okay, but it made Jesse feel worse.

“N… no Commander. Better than the workload in Deadlock, that’s for sure.”

Reyes nodded slowly, eyes narrowed in confusion. He could see that something was going on. There was something Jesse wasn’t telling him, and while Reyes was normally one to respect someone’s privacy he was worried about Jesse.

“I’m sure it does. I was just wondering why you’re always late for training,” Reyes stated nonchalantly. He didn’t want to make a big deal out of it, because he honestly couldn’t care less. Not when Jesse had such a terrible past. Sure, a lot of Blackwatch members came from questionable backgrounds, but most of them had made the bad choices they’d made when they were adults. Jesse had been in a gang from the age of thirteen.

“I told you, I oversleep. ‘T’s not on purpose, I swear sir,” Jesse was looking down at his lap, nervously playing with loose threads on his sleeves. Gabriel noticed that Jesse would wear clothes until they were about to fall apart, even though he could just request more clothes.

“Jesse, look at me,” Reyes ordered calmly.

Jesse didn’t want to look at Reyes; he didn’t want to see the disappointment in his eyes, but he still looked up, not wanting to disobey his commander.

When he looked up, he did not see Commander Reyes looking at him with disappointment, but instead a concerning smile.

“Jesse, you know you can tell me anything. Morrison may have said that you’d be put in prison for the pettiest shit but I’m not going to let that happen. You can trust me, you know that, don’t you?”

Jesse nodded. When he first came here he didn’t realise how much the commander would mean to him. Jesse had very high views of the commander, and he also saw him as a friend. He knew that he could trust Reyes, and maybe he needed to get this off his chest.

“When I was in Deadlock, things were always so loud. Whenever someone was thought to be a traitor they’d get shot at, sometimes they’d be tortured all night. I never questioned it; thought they deserved it, thought I'd deserve it if it happened to me,” Jesse shook his head, remembering all the times he had been hurt when he first joined, and all the people he had hurt.

“It was hard to sleep through the screaming at first, but you get used to it. That wasn’t the worst thing that happened though,” Jesse’s gaze fell from Reyes to the floor, unable to look at his commander. What happened to him in Deadlock, what he let happen to him, he realised how wrong it was, but he couldn’t stop it. Tears formed in his eyes and he snapped then shut, wincing as he remembered the pain.

“Jesse, you don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to,” Reyes reached out to touch Jesse’s shoulder to calm him down, but thought better of it. While he wasn’t sure what Jesse had been though, he could guess.

Jesse shook his head violently. Now that he’d started to tell his commander what had happened to him, he couldn’t stop.

“I woke up one night, my pants pulled down, and I felt someone thrust into me. I… fuck I was only thirteen, but that didn’t stop him. When I went to scream he put his hand over my mouth; told me no one would care,” Jesse paused, taking a deep breath to compose himself.

Even though Reyes had thought something like this had happened, he was hoping he was wrong. He also didn’t expect it to be as bad as it was. The commander had just expected that Jesse had been used for sex, but Jesse had let them. The fact that they had raped him made Gabriel feel sick.

“I knew it was wrong, I hated it, but I couldn’t stop it… I-I forced myself to-to sle-sleep through it,” Jesse continued, tears streaming down his face and when he was done he started sobbing, unable to stop himself. Gabriel wasn’t quite sure what to do, he wanted to hug Jesse and tell him that it was all going to be okay, but he knew that Jesse probably wouldn’t want to be touched. Thinking back, he remembered Jesse being quite apprehensive about people showing him physical affection.

“Jesse, that shouldn’t have happened to you, and I’m sorry no one shut down Deadlock sooner. I wish there was more I could do, but if you ever need to talk about it I’ll be here for you.” Reyes felt guilty for some reason, even though Overwatch didn’t know how big a problem Deadlock was a few months ago, and he couldn’t have known what Jesse had been through, he still felt like this was his fault, but he put those feelings aside, for now, knowing Jesse needed him.

“Th-thank y-you,” Jesse spoke through sobs. When he calmed himself, Reyes gave him some tissues to clean his face. He noticed that when Jesse cried he got these four spots next to his right eye, and made a mental note to remember that.

“Thanks,” Jesse said before wiping his eyes and his nose. He wasn’t really sure what to do with himself, but he felt better after telling Reyes, even if it was just a little bit. Knowing he had someone to talk to, who wouldn’t judge him, right now that was what he needed. Later he would go to Angela for help, for her to make the nightmares stop, but for now, this was enough.

“We can change your schedule if you would like, or I can come and wake you,” Gabriel suggested, unsure whether the latter was a good idea. After what he had been though having someone else going into his room, and go near him while he was asleep might not be a great idea.

Jesse was grateful that Reyes would do that for him, but agreed that it wouldn’t be a good idea and they changed his schedule to afternoon training.

When he first joined Blackwatch, Jesse thought he was going to hate it. He thought that it would be the same as Deadlock, and that they were only feeding him and providing him with things so that they would use him later. Now he loved being in Blackwatch, and he was thankful for Reyes, knowing that the commander cared about him.

Blackwatch was Jesse’s safe space. It was his home.


End file.
